spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
No One Lives Forever II
No One Lives Forever II is the second part to No One Lives Forever, and the 5th episode of S3 of The End of My Soul, This episode was directed by William B. Davis. This episode marks the death of Timmy SquarePants. After he gets shot by Teal'c. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Heru'ur / Timmy SquarePants *Chanel SquarePants * Major General George Hammond * Dr. Walter Bishop * Dr. Daniel Jackson (credit only) * Teal'c * Alex Kyreck * Patrick Star (voice) *The Borg (credit only) *The Borg Queen (credit only) *Gibson Praise *Daryl Dixon / Marduk *GWizard777 (voice) (archive sound) (uncredited) Story Last Time on The End of My Soul. Patrick Star: We will destroy the people on Earth. This planet shall be ours.... Hammond: Ok guys, the briefing is over. Heru'ur: NO IS IT NOT YOU STUPID MORON! Hammond: Hey who are you, what happened to Timmy! Heru'ur: Timmy is a disgrace to the world, Release me now or i will destroy you. SpongeBob: Calm down! Walter: What was that about? SpongeBob: I have no clue Waiter. Pearl: I agree. And Now the conclusion... The Guards were taking Timmy (Heru'ur) to the holding room. Heru'ur: Release me now or i will destroy you all! The Guards: Yeah right. Heru'ur: I wanna get out of this place. Then, all of a suddlen, out of no where, Daryl Dixon (Marduk) was standing near Timmy (Heru'ur) Marduk: So Heru'ur? You want to get out of here? Heru'ur: Yeah. Marduk: I'll open the window, here you go. Heru'ur: Oh thank you! 2 hours later... The General was talking to SpongeBob & Pearl about a new member named "Chanel SquarePants" SpongeBob: Chanel? My sister! General: Yep, she's going to be a replacement of Timmy SquarePants. Pearl: Oh ok. Chanel comes in. Chanel: SpongeBob? It's good to see you again! SpongeBob: Thank you. Have you met Pearl? Chanel: Yeah. Pearl: Oh good. Then the emergency siren goes in. The Emergency Siren: Alert, Timmy SquarePants is escaping the SGC Command Center. General: S**t. SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel, let's get this bitch killed. SpongeBob: Ok. 1 minute later... Timmy was running from the guards until he saw Alex Kyreck. Timmy: Alex? Alex Kyreck: Listen Timmy, Escape from the SGC Command Center. Timmy: I did. Then the guards, Teal'c & The General came, along with SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. General: Freeze! Timmy changes into Heru'ur. Heru'ur: You can't stop me. SpongeBob: Don't do this Timmy! Heru'ur: I will you pathetic loser. Then Teal'c got a staff weapon. Teal'c: I am sorry Timmy, but i have to kill you. Timmy: NOOOOOO!!!! Teal'c shot Timmy. SpongeBob: Noooo!!!!! SpongeBob looks at Timmy's Body. Timmy: SpongeBob, Pearl & Chanel. I hope you all have a great life. I'll see you guys in heaven. uhhh.... Pearl: He's dead. SpongeBob. Noooo! SpongeBob decides to run back to the SGC Command Center. Alex Kyreck ran from the scene. 3 hours later... Walter Bishop was talking to Gibson. Gibson: I am so sorry about Timmy. Walter: Yeah, he was a good friend. Gibson: But how did he turned into a Gou'ald? Walter: That's a mystery Gibson. 2 hours later... SpongeBob was at his quarters, listening a audio tape of the day that GWizard777 was poisoned by a smoke generade. And all of a suddlen, The General comes in to his quarters. General: SpongeBob, i am sorry about your friend. SpongeBob: It's ok. It's not your fault. General: Ok, a mission briefing in 0800 hours. SpongeBob: Yes sir. The General decides to close the door. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:The End of My Soul